


Gifts Aren't Hard, Right?

by Colubrina



Series: Dramione One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina
Summary: Draco Malfoy wants to get Hermione the perfect Valentine's Day present, but he's never been especially great at decision making.  A short bit of fluff.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464850
Comments: 38
Kudos: 130
Collections: sweet shots





	Gifts Aren't Hard, Right?

He was sure he’d bungled it.

Draco Malfoy wanted to get this right and he was already afraid he’d done it wrong. He sat, looking at the seven small boxes, each tied with a pink bow and each charmed to somnolence, and shredded a small piece of paper in his hands. His nerves were already in tatters and Hermione had just walked in.

Seven months, he thought as she dropped a kiss on his forehead, her eyes scanning the handful of letters she’d gotten via owl post, and this still feels fragile.“Harry sent a note,” she said. 

“Oh?”Draco asked.Why was Harry-bloody-Potter, the Boy Who Never Made Mistakes, sending _his_ girlfriend a note? That seemed a little cheeky. 

“It’s for you.”She passed it over and Draco took it, afraid it might explode or burst into song or yowl at him.He opened it anyway and, when there was no immediate curse invoked, began to read.“ _Your grey eyes shine like boring rocks, your hair is white as snow. If you hurt Hermione, what I’ll do you know.”_

He looked up at Hermione who was trying to look offended instead of laughing. “Stupid Potter,” Draco muttered.“Like I’m supposed to read what passes for his mind and know what he’d do.”He picked up the first box and handed it to her.“This is for you.”

Hermione made appropriate noises of surprise and anticipation as if there had been any doubt he would get her a present, and undid the bow.Her eyes widened and she pulled out the sleeping white kitten.“Draco,” she said with delight.“A pet.”

“I checked with the landlord,” he said, hearing that he was babbling on but unable to stop himself, “And pets are fine in this flat.Not dogs and nothing exotic - “

“So no ferrets then?”she teased and he ignored her.

“- but cats are fine.”

“She’s darling,” Hermione said as the kitten, the sleeping spell broken when the box was opened, began to stir. Hermione settled the tiny creature on her arm and said, “We can call her Snowball, in honor of her hair and Harry’s attempt at a poem.”

“So…you like the white one then?”Draco asked.

Hermione glanced at the other boxes and said, her tone filled with caution, “White’s fine, Draco.Why?”

He nudged the next box toward her.

Six boxes later Hermione sat under a pile of kittens. “I just didn’t know which one to get,” Draco said as the grey one - already named Rocky - climbed into his lap and began kneading her paws, miniature razor claws out, up and down on his leg.“They were all so…I picked up one and the next looked at me like I’d let her down by choosing someone else, and then I took that one, and the first one began to mew in this sad little way, and then that stripey one on your shoulder began to purr and I thought you’d love _her._ And then - “

“Draco Malfoy,” Hermione said, leaning over to kiss him, this time on the mouth and with far more attention to detail than she’d spared him earlier,“You are ridiculous.”

“So… it’s okay then?”he asked.He had a lifetime history of mucking things up and a threat from the Boy Who Got on His Nerves just this afternoon to remind him he tended to do things wrong. 

Hermione tugged him closer and said, “It’s perfect.”

I did it, Draco thought to himself as tiny claws went in and out of his thigh and Hermione Granger pressed her lips against his.“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispered against the side of her mouth before their kisses rendered speech impossible.


End file.
